Clouded Sphere
by Autumn88
Summary: P4 - C’est parce qu’il a besoin d’être reconnu qu’il entre dans la police. Rien à voir avec ces nobles idéaux que semblent partager tous ces autres débutants qui l’entourent.


Spoilers : Ça spoile jusqu'au 24 décembre, en gros.  
Note : À nouveau pour _52_saveurs_ sur LJ. Cette fois, le thème c'est tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré.

* * *

**Clouded Sphere**

C'est parce qu'il a besoin d'être reconnu qu'il entre dans la police. Rien à voir avec ces nobles idéaux que semblent partager tous ces autres débutants qui l'entourent. Le sens du devoir accompli, pouvoir aider les citoyens, ce genre de choses ne l'intéressent nullement. Non, il commence ce boulot avec cette idée de reconnaissance. Il veut leur en montrer. Regardez ce que je peux faire ! Vous n'en revenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le revolver qu'il porte à sa ceinture le gonfle d'une assurance nouvelle.

La réalité est bien moins glamour que tout ce qu'on a pu lui raconter. Adachi commence en tant que simple agent, tout juste bon à faire les courses de son supérieur et surveiller la circulation. Il s'emmerde à mourir ; pour un peu, il envisagerait de se reconvertir. Heureusement, il se rend compte qu'à force de discipline, il est possible de grimper les échelons. Bientôt, il est promu inspecteur de quartier.

C'est lui qui donne les ordres maintenant et c'est si bon. Il a bien sûr des supérieurs au-dessus de lui mais au moins n'est-il plus au fond de l'échelle. Il se rend compte que montrer sa carte, montrer qu'il est de la police force le respect et il se dit que ça en valait la peine, tous ces efforts. Les femmes le regardent avec un intérêt non feint et il n'a aucun scrupule à enchaîner les coups d'un soir.

Un soir où il boit trop, il fait des avances quelques peu insistantes à une de ses collègues – la seule fille de leur équipe, en fait. C'est un nouvelle recrue, sexy en diable. Elle est encore plus charmante lorsqu'elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. Encore plus désirable lorsqu'elle se débat.

Vraiment bandante lorsqu'elle l'insulte.

Après cela, c'est la dégringolade. Pour bien lui faire comprendre que son comportement est inacceptable, Adachi est rétrogradé. On ne veut plus de lui dans cette ville et il est muté dans un endroit paumé dont il n'a jamais entendu parler auparavant. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes du commissariat pour la dernière fois, un de ses supérieurs le prend à part pour lui dire que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été plus prudent. « Mais tu sais, les affaires internes, c'est moche… Et la fille s'est plainte donc on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autres que de vous muter tous les deux. Sois déjà heureux de conserver ton boulot, petit. »

Le _petit_ est de trop et Adachi rumine encore lorsqu'il arrive à destination. Une petite ville vraiment paumée, à peine vingt mille habitants. On est au mois de janvier et il pleut à torrents. Comme sa jauge d'essence semble basse, il s'arrête dans la première station service qu'il voit. Le pompiste semble vouloir lui faire la conversation, allant même jusqu'à lui serrer la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à Inaba. La poignée est ferme et Adachi en est étonné. Il juge la personne qui lui fait face et se demande si Inaba lui réserve d'autres surprises.

Son premier jour au service de Dojima est abominable. L'homme lui parle comme s'il n'y connaissait rien, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple débutant. Il lui aboie dessus, s'effare devant sa lenteur, finit par le nommer préposé au café. L'humiliation est totale. Toutefois, on s'habitue à tout. Adachi déteste cela mais finit par adopter profil bas. Il se rend compte que Dojima n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le pensait ; l'homme est bourru mais pas cruel.

Un soir, il l'invite même à prendre un verre chez lui après le boulot. Adachi rencontre Nanako et il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais la gamine attire sa sympathie. Inaba n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

Quand un scandale éclate un mois plus tard, la petite vie tranquille qu'il a commencé à se construire est chamboulée. Enfin, un peu d'excitation ! Un secrétaire au conseil municipal se sépare de sa femme, une célèbre chanteuse, après que sa relation avec Mayumi Yamano ait été découverte. Yamano est une présentatrice télé relativement connue dans le coin ; Adachi la trouve assez jolie. Elle passe bien à l'écran. Quand il apprend qu'elle loge dans l'auberge de la ville, il n'hésite pas. Son job lui crée une couverture facile, après tout.

Il vient frapper à la porte de sa chambre un soir, prétextant vouloir la protéger des médias qui ne cessent de la harceler. Elle le laisse entrer, va même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire. Il a envie de rire car, franchement, c'est si facile. Elle est encore plus attirante en vrai. À un moment, il a un geste maladroit et il sent qu'elle se rétracte. Il ne comprend pas. C'était pourtant si bien parti. Elle lui demande de partir mais ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Une femme qui vole le mari d'une autre ne peut qu'être une salope, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut qu'en demander plus. Comme toutes ces filles qu'il a pu fréquenter avant. Des petites putes, avec lesquelles il aura passé de bons moments ceci dit.

Yamano se défend un peu trop à son goût. Elle le menace d'appeler à l'aide s'il ne sort pas sur le champ de la pièce, alors il la pousse. Il veut la plaquer contre le mur et ne voit pas la télé derrière. Télé dans laquelle le corps de la jeune femme s'enfonce. Adachi ne comprend pas vraiment. D'une main hésitante, il touche l'écran et il croit devenir fou lorsque sa main disparait. Il s'approche un peu plus, essaie de passer la tête, l'autre bras, puis tout le corps mais à un moment, il se retrouve bloqué. Il sort de la chambre sans un bruit.

Le lendemain, c'est Dojima qui lui annonce que le corps de Yamano est retrouvé pendu entre plusieurs antennes de télévisions. La nouvelle est surprenante, horrifiante. Dojima lui ordonne de l'accompagner sur la scène du crime – car cela ne peut être qu'un crime, n'est-ce pas ? Adachi accepte, bien sûr. Pas comme s'il avait le choix. Toutefois, lorsque les deux hommes sont sortis du commissariat, il prétexte avoir oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur. Trente secondes, tout au plus, promet-il.

Adachi récupère sa veste, négligemment posée sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se retourner et de fixer la vieille télé qui traîne au poste. Il va pour tendre le bras vers l'écran, sa main s'enfonce et il sourit.


End file.
